Tony et ses robots
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD : Il y avait une raison derrière chaque nom que Tony donnait à ses créations. Même si les gens ne le comprenait pas.


_**Tony et ses robots.  
**_

* * *

**Titre :** _**Tony and his robots**_. (s/8222999/1/Tony-and-his-Robots)

**Auteur :** Heaven's Archer.

**Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Fandom :** Marvel.

**Rating :** K+.

**Résumé :** Il y avait une raison derrière chaque nom que Tony donnait à ses créations. Même si les gens ne le comprenait pas.

* * *

Tous les robots de Tony Stark avaientt des noms étranges. Tous sauf JARVIS.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur le faite que s'étaient des noms méchants et cruels. Bruce avait même fait remarquer que c'était encore pire de les appeler « Débile » ou « Toi » alors qu'ils avaient été programmé de façon à pouvoir ressentir des sentiments.

Personne n'avait réaliser que ça ne les dérageait pas, même si ils avaient un accès internet (et connaissaient donc le sens premier de leur nom).

* * *

Le Débile avair été construit quand Tony était adolescent, à peu près un an avant qu'il entre au M.I.T. Il l'avait créé après que Howard l'ait traité d'idiot alors qu'il venait de se trompé dans une équation qu'il lui avait demandé de résoudre. Tony avait mis trois jours pour le construire, sans dormir et ne carburant qu'au café. Le premier dossier du Débile contenait le regard étrangement humide de son créateur.

(Tony était toujours inquiet au sujet du Débile. Il était le plus vieux alors il faisait en sorte de réviser ses codes, son corps et ses câblages tous les ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il lui arrivait quelque chose.)

* * *

Toi avait été construit un an après que Tony soit entré au M.I.T. Un de ses professeurs avait refusé de prononcer son nom, l'appelant « Vous » et le rabaissant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, faisant remarquer toutes ses erreurs. Le fait que la majorité des autres professeurs louaient son travail ne l'avait pas aidé. Lors d'un projet commun, le professeur avait affirmé qu'il ne le laisserait pas bousiller le projet de quelqu'un d'autre en « l'obligeant à travailler avec vous ».

Tony, avec l'aide du Débile, avait construit un nouveau robot en deux jours, avant un nouveau cours avec ce professeur. Ses codes et ses câbles étaient plus récents mais il ressemblait de bout en bout au Débile. (Tony avait promis au Débile de réviser ses propres codes et son châssis dès qu'il le pourrait.) Le jour suivant, lorsque le professeur était entré dans la classe, Toi aidait Tony sous le regard admiratif des autres élèves.

Le petit sourire de Tony avait été inoubliable.

* * *

Tony était soûl quand il fabriqua son troisième robot. Il avait rencontré un problème dans la programmation de son I.A après l'enterrement et avait attaqué les bouteilles de whisky. Deux jours plus tard, il n'avait pas encore arrêter de boire. Il savait que Toi et le Débile étaient inquiets mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

« Howard Stark était un grand homme. »

« Il était un génie. »

« Son esprit était bien en avance sur notre temps. »

« Inégalé. »

« Maria Stark était une philanthrope. »

« Il n'y avait aucune juste cause qui n'avait pas son soutien. »

« Sa générosité était un exemple pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« La perdre de ces deux êtres étaient une perte pour le monde entier. »

Tony n'avait entendu personne parler de ce qui était le plus important. « Maria et Howard Stark. Les parents. »

Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Ils avaient été bons mais il aurait préféré être à l'enterrement de Jarvis plutôt qu'au leur. C'était lui qui c'était réellement occupé de lui. Mais Obi l'avait forcé à assister à celui de ses parents. Il fallait conserver les apparences avant tout.

Alors que son dernier robot venait de se mettre en marche, Tony pouvait voir le visage moqueur de son père la première fois qu'il avait tenté de construit quelque chose. Howard avait refusé de l'aider, ses petites mains obligées de fournir deux fois plus d'efforts pour tenir les outils. Il avait récolté des contusions et des coupures lorsqu'il n'avait simplement pas été assez fort pour porter les matériaux les plus lourds.

« Tu es maladroit. »

Il observa l'objectif de la caméra alors que le robot s'éveillait, et à travers tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Tony sourit. « Je suppose que nous allons leur prouver à tous qu'ils ont tort, n'est-pas le Maladroit ? »

* * *

Jarvis était arrivé après sa sortie du M.I.T. Après l'accident. Quelques mois après le Maladroit.

Tony avait travail longtemps sur ce logiciel, pour s'occuper. Il n'était pas prévu pour être mis en service, mais il ça l'avait occupé à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait, ajoutant tout plus de lignes de codes et de fonctions.

Quatre mois après la mort de Howard et Maria Stark et après un week-end de congés, sa nouvelle assistante, Pepper Potts (ayant seulement quelques années de moins que lui) voulut ouvrir la porte devant elle, ce qui se révéla impossible. Il n'y avait ni poignée et encore moins de serrure.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'être accueillit par une voix snobe à l'accent anglais et une porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur (des trous dans les murs, des fils partout sur le sol et tombant du plafond, des caméras dans chaque recoins, et du plâtre recouvrant chaque meuble) serait un élément récurent de ses cauchemars durant plusieurs années.

Tony lui présenta JARVIS comme si il ne venait pas de créer la première I.A entièrement fonctionnelle. Comme si il ne venait pas de donner vie à toute une maison. Le programme pouvait tout gérer. Tout trouver, tout faire dans la maison, pirater des serveurs, analyser des données, lancer des tâches, ouvrir les portes, reconnaître chaque personne, parler aussi bien aux robots qu'aux humains. Le programme était sarcastique, anxieux et il prenait soin de Tony.

Tony n'avait jamais corrigé personne sur Jarvis. Ils avaient déduit que c'était un acronyme. Il en avait même trouvé un qu'ils pourraient prendre au sérieux. Tony, le Débile et Toi connaissaient la vérité sur l'homme derrière cette création, celui qui c'était occupé de lui alors que ses parents étaient trop occuper pour le faire eux-même. Et Tony leur racontait des histoires sur son enfance, toujours au sujet du vieil homme, parce que c'étaient les souvenirs plus heureux qu'il ait.

Jarvis. Le majordome de la famille Stark. Qui était mort dans le même accident que Howard et Maria, mais personne ne se souvenait du vieux majordome qui conduisait ce jour-là.

* * *

Quand les Avengers s'étaient installés à la Tour, Tony avait rapidement eu quelques problèmes. Malgré son incroyable programmation, Jarvis avait été créé comme un être humain et personne ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Jarvis avait donc des difficultés à répondre immédiatement aux demandes qui lui étaient faites, parce qu'il était déjà occupé ailleurs.

Tony s'enferma dans son laboratoire, n'en sortant pas et ne laissant personne y entrer pendant une semaine.

Après, il présenta une nouvelle I.A beaucoup plus affable avec un étrange accent étranger que même Clint et Natasha n'arrivait pas à identifier : Yinsen et une autre à la voix grave, menaçante et à l'accent américain appelée Phillip.

La priorité de Jarvis était Tony. Celle de Yinsen était de s'occuper de la partie médicale et des laboratoires.

Phillip était, comme Tony l'avait dit, le baby-sitter des autres Avengers.

Personne à part les IAs et les robots ne comprirent vraiment les références.

* * *

Traduction terminée ! J'suis contente de pouvoir faire partager cette histoire, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
